legendsoftimelostfandomcom-20200214-history
Sio
Villager= |-| Resistance Knight= (This article is currently under construction.) Avasio Letterford, better known as Sio, is a citizen raised in Kakariko Village. He is an upbeat young man affiliated with the Resistance, the surviving incarnation of the Knights of Hyrule. 'History' 'Early life' Avasio was born and raised in Kakariko Village some time between the Great War. He was brought up by his mother and craftswoman, Maia, and his father, Adrien, a crippled knight veteran and forge handler. In early days, Avasio worked odd jobs and helped his father at the forge to add to his family's standard income. Financially hurt at in the beginning, they were acknowledged overtime for their crafts and would eventually gain a decent living. As Avasio honed his crafts, some of his peers saw him in a different light. Some praised his talents, while others showed envy and spite for him. This greatly discouraged the youngster at times of his growing skills, sowing doubt in him. Newfound friends soon mended his downcast feelings. Avasio befriended Henry and Talia, two siblings, and a noble girl named Elaine Wright. They bonded fast; the siblings learned from Avasio basic craftsmanship while Avasio learned unorthodox fishing from them. He even crafted his own rod from makeshift materials. Elaine, astute for her age, was the voice of reason on money and conservation. When work and play finished, they fished at the dock and frolicked until sunset. Despite societal inconveniences and Ganon's looming darkness, life in Kakariko for the Letterfords was relatively normal. 'Evening of the Festival' A big New Years Festival was anticipated in Castle Town by many. There, Avasio met a world-weary fairy named Día, a servant of the Great Fairy of Wisdom. The two bonded and enjoyed the festivities despite differing minds. During the fun, an unknown figure and agents with imp-like masks crashed and searched the town and set fire. Young Avasio navigated the smoke and narrowly escaped, rescuing Día as falling debris knocked her down. Townsfolk fled to Kakariko while knights drove the agents back and put out the consuming fire. Día then healed Avasio's wounds and poisoned lungs. They were close friends from then—Día visited him periodically and watched over him as her everlasting gratitude. 'Boyhood arc' Word of the New Year's incident spread like wildfire around Kakariko. Evening approached, and Avasio ditched curfew to play with his friends at the graveyard. Wandering to the farther headstones, their noise stirred the unbridled hatred of Poes. Another ghostly figure appeared as well. The children then shrieked and fled the graveyard. The next morning, the children discussed the graveyard. Henry and Layla were convinced they saw a lost spirit besides the Poes. Noticing Avasio's fear, the siblings goaded him into going with them again, though he immediately refused. 'Dream or reality' Absentminded, Avasio carried materials for his father to the forge. He walked closely by the hot anvil and burned his left arm, falling in agony. His father scolded him and brought him to his room where his mother tended to his injury. As he rested, an evening breeze mildly relieved his burn and congestion. Día fluttered through the window and stayed at his bedside. The two began chatting about the day's events. Sighing, she thoroughly healed Sio's ailments. She then suggested that he rest and pay no mind to what perplexed him. Día then bid her best friend farewell and fluttered away. Curiosity countered Sio's fear as he thought on the fairy's words. The next day after supper, Avasio planned to return to the graveyard with his friends. However, he was left on his own that day. Poes gathered as he passed the graves. Sio called out for help and panicked. A tremendous presence then seized the Poes and caused them to retreat. In awe, he silently fled the graveyard. His night in bed was restless while his mother sat at his bedside. She comforted him and read him a story from a large omnibus she inherited from her grandfather. 'Surreality: Hall of a Forgotten Champion' One of the stories was called "The Longest Journey" and described a languorous, unknown warrior. Living in an era of chaos, the freelance hero interacted with many strange beings. It was essential to their journey, for they didn't only contend with flesh and blood. Exploration beyond the material world gave the unknown warrior new perspective. The tale seemed to rouse Sio's interests. His mother left him the book to read before sleep. A strange dream followed; he was standing in a spacious hall. Big statues of eminent figures stood on each side. The statues bowed as the boy walked down the hall. He entered a room where a magisterial figure in radiant armor sat upon a throne. The figure beckoned the child and asked him about his experience in the graveyard. Sio stood in awe and asked about the figure. During the Old Kingdom, the man was part of Hyrule's forces and taught disciplines to many. Later on, he sacrificed himself in a magical catastrophe for his comrades. Regretful, he wouldn't spiritually rest. Sio pitied the spirit and seemed eager to help. The spirit grinned and gave him the option of being his successor. Thinking it over, he felt as though he was in a fairy tale. The child stepped before the spirit. The spirit stood and summoned a sword, lowering the blade to Sio's right shoulder, as if knighting him. A flash of light followed and Sio awoke to the sun shining. Dazed, he rolled out of bed and mused the dream. Going to meet his friends, they asked if he found the ghost, but he claimed nothing. He thought silently to himself—was it real or not? Either way, it impacted him. It was his boyhood long ago, tucked away in innocence and discovery. 'Rising Tribulations arc' 'Ventures' Years later, Sio sought out a way of earning money to start his own quest. He was heavily influenced by his grandfather's historical tales, especially of conflicts in the era of chaos and strife. A group of versatile freelancers tested his mettle and welcomed him into their crowd, where he worked as a beat-hunter for a short time. His battle instincts were soon recognized by the Resistance and the remnants of the Knights of Hyrule. They claimed his potential was volatile and could be refined. Sio thought over it and consulted his father, which the man said it was difficult and that a warrior's job weighs heavily on the shoulders. Developing a sense of honor was valuable, he claimed, remembering his past service. In the same month, Sio returned to the Resistance members. Much time he had to muster up the will and reason to join, and though he couldn't contain his fears that the job would present, he enrolled. 'Growth and training' Time with the Resistance unleashed inspiring yet equally grueling moments for the boy. Sio joined the army and took on a series of trials. Getting acquainted to his new environment, his days were spent under the tutelage of various instructors. His nights consisted of study in the library and restless thoughts. He learned the harsh precepts of the battlefield from a few books, conflicting with his homegrown values and causing him to question his future occupation. However, his peers assured him that the path he chose would ultimately lead to brighter days despite the dour forces at work. The Knight Grand Master became one of his most influential mentors during training. Years of study and grueling training at the academy earned him and fellow prospects their badges and armor, though the road to knighthood still remained far. They were ready to earn their keep and take on obstacles unveiling the mystical realm of Hyrule. Sio's campaign included the duties of supply assessment, monster control, and pursuing dangerous criminals, also dealing with Ganondorf's dark army. With significant allies, the land was able to repel the sinister forces at work for a while. War and Emptiness Most of Sio's teenaged life had been spent in war and working and training with the organization known as the Resistance. The Resistance was a group of volunteer warriors and servicemen from the Knights of Hyrule that maintained solidarity after Ganon's oppression. Aided by his fairy friend Día, many obstacles were thrown at Sio and his comrades. Ganon's unyielding army tried to invade Kakariko on many occasions and capture territories, but were driven back with great effort. However, not without bloodshed and environmental damage. A good friend of Sio's, whom he came to call his god-brother, was a charismatic and skilled warrior known as Yamato. He owned a spotted dog called Rocky, to which the two were nearly inseparable. They often accompanied Sio and his teammates on assignments during the Retribution Campaign. Yamato even became a mentor to him, and helped refine his melee abilities and athletic potential. The middle of the Retribution Campaign reaped tragedy. Yamato fought valiantly, but was overwhelmed and killed in an operation to keep hundreds of enemy cavalrymen away from the village. Devastated and enraged by Yamato's and close friends' demise, Sio made a personal declaration of war with the killer and the dark army. It all eventually put a powerful strain on Sio, who assumed leadership over a squad within the group as he aimed to grow stronger and learn more. Additionally, daily training and helping manage the village produced more stress. He developed PTSD from the horrors of war and fatality, entering psychiatric therapy to try and heal his sanity and grief over the heavy losses. Moreover, close friends made such a life less harsh, and preserved his usually upbeat nature. 'Legends of Time Lost Arc' 'Hidden journey' Regarding a significant encounter with a girl with colorful hair years ago, Sio collected information and set out to uncover where she was from. Dangerous obstacles, such as tumbling boulders and bouncing Tektites occupied the path to Death Mountain. A few members of the Goron race watched the boy's efforts from atop, admiring his daring efforts. They assisted by smashing the rolling boulders and eliminating the encroaching Tektites to allow him passage. The Gorons suggested he stop by their city, chat with the residents and rest before trailing the mountain again. The next day, he learned of the expanded the Death Mountain region since the sealing of Ganon years ago, creating possibility for greater exploration and colonization during their time of peace. Sio eventually found a large village on the edge of the expanded region. Its inhabitants were tribe called Guardians. They claimed to have been close allies with the King of Hyrule in the past and were tasked with preserving an Element sheltered in a large monastery. The chief of the mysterious village revealed it was one of many elemental safeguards for the Light World, and that across Hyrule, other settlements possessed Elements. They also described a being who's power interfered with the Element. Sio offered to help the Guardians deal with it. In return, the Guardians accommodated and trained him. The next day, a figure appeared by a monument centering the village, harassing the inhabitants and damaging property with its power. Leon and Sio approached the scene to confront the odd figure. As a standoff occurred, the Guardians soon intervened and stunned the figure at the opportune moment. Before further apprehending the figure, they were promptly cut off by the creature's powerful burst of rage. Rendered motionless, it released a massive sphere of dark energy, nullifying the Element and shrouding the village into darkness. 'Escape the Nightmare' The village was transformed into a Nightmare Dimension. Everyone traversed the Nightmare's treacherous terrain and searched for a way out, but found themselves lost. Violent storms swept them off to different areas. As Sio sank into the deeper zones, he found himself losing energy and seeing illusions. Leon reached him telepathically and urged him to use his newfound awareness to find SkullHeart Temple. Another voice also encouraged Sio to "ignore the tricks" and press on. Meeting up with Leon and several villagers at the temple, he stated they needed to awaken the Element. The figure appeared again and mocked them. Leon and Misty, armed with the family sword, stalled the figure long enough for the Element's rescue. Though Sio initially had trouble, he drew out his power and helped reawaken the Element. Its rays caused the figure to withdraw and free the village from the Nightmare. Daylight embraced SkullHeart Village once more. Everyone rejoiced and celebrated Misty as the Angel of Hope and Sio as Windfall. The villagers bade him farewell as he set out for home. 'The Resistance, War, and SkullHeart' New adventures soon followed. Members of the Jooni royal family, members of Skullheart's Darka family, and a vagabond girl named Kylin, joined Sio and the Resistance in economic restoration and the fight against Ganon's forces. He also assisted the Darkas with problems in SkullRose, undertaking special training with the SkullHeart Guardians. 'Appearance' Sio appears as an ordinary human with long ears. Physically, he looks like that of a fifteen-year-old due to his lineage. He has an average height and a considerable physique from strenuous training and combat. He resembles his mother and shares many of her traits; his skin is tan, he has brown eyes, and he has slightly curly brown hair with an ahoge (Japanese literal meaning: foolish hair) on the top of his head resembling a leaf. There is a dark blemish on his left forearm after a burn accident. When off-duty, his typical outfit consists of a dark tunic with a teal vest over it, a badge pinned to the left sleeve, a black belt with multiple pouches and loops, brown trousers, and black boots. His sword, and shield are usually slung to his back by a black leather belt. 'Personality' Sio seems upbeat and colorful in nature. He is usually curious, comical, and sometimes prone to fanciful ambition. However, he captures the gravity of situations fast, lending help when necessary. In ways, he is similar to his mother; sweet and excited about anything new or interesting, sometimes leading him into error or trouble. As a child, he was brave and dreamed of being knighted by Princess Zelda. That dream strengthened after joining the Resistance, his bravery and determination solidifying through many experiences. Additionally, he was described as a "man of convention" for utilizing various tools and environmental resources. He also has sharp battle prowess in risky situations. His compassion lets him form many bonds. He's also quick to forgive someone if redemption is shown. When provoked, he displays a foul temper In extreme cases, he may abandon diplomacy and resort to violence. Though level-headed, his sense of justice interferes at times, acting upon what he deems right. Still, he upholds a level of decorum. Sio enjoys fishing in his free time and studies marine biology. Crafting is his favorite hobby. His first creation was a wooden fishing rod. The hobby later broadened; his first creations were a checker board with hand-made pieces, a boat, many tools, and a guitar. Sio can be melancholy at times, especially under setbacks. He also appears to be in much pain after years of war, and seems to have an unhealthy infatuation with death. Blaming himself for things outside of his control, Sio consciously felt he needed to overcome himself. Though possessing defective character quirks, Sio's emotional weakness seems to be humanizing. Dealing with heavy loss and forgiveness, which he thought required hardship, Sio often took up arms and rebelled against it with an unyielding spirit. 'Abilities' Sio is adept with crafting using cutting tools and other appliances under his father's tutelage. He also seems to understand explosives and other dangerous arms, able to put together devices such as fuse bombs and elaborate traps based on his studies at the academy. As a soldier, Sio handles himself well in close combat with exceptional speed and endurance. His attacks consist of quick horizontal swipes and thrusts. Proper balance and guard stances need improvement, as his transition between guards lacks fluidity. A variation of the "roof guard" is his frequent stance, allowing him to maneuver and counterattack opponents' more easily. He has proven to be better with ranged combat, such as knife-throwing. His signature weapon is a retractable wrench with sharp edges attached to a "W" shaped hilt. The unique tool is a wrench-blade he calls The Yamato. Sio's elemental affinity is wind, though it lacks potency and is only used by one method. His weapons are vessels for his power, typically imbuing wind into his halberd with gusts of wind. When properly done, his weapon is amplified and may deliver great damage. This power has an adverse effect on his vitality and induces fatigue and muscle palpitation, and hazed vision. Thus, Sio is limited if a Green Potion isn't consumed. Further training let him tap into wind-fire magic. 'Trivia' *Sio's weapon-augmenting ability is a reference to the Mystic Knight job from the Final Fantasy© series. Category:Character Category:Hylian Category:Male Category:The Resistance